


Bad Moon On The Rise

by DirtyTeaSpoon



Series: Big Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloody Sex, Castiel is 17, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, human!Cas, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTeaSpoon/pseuds/DirtyTeaSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since Cas discovered Dean's wolfy secret and Castiel is antsy for Dean to touch him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon On The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wont be my last exploration of this verse. I like writing Dean as a werewolf.
> 
> Don't forget to follow on Tumblr! I often end up posting things there before I post them here.   
> dirtyteaspoon.tumblr.com

    It was the night before the full moon. The first one since Castiel had learned about Dean's wolfy little secret. It had been two weeks since that day. Two weeks since he'd woken up on Dean's couch to find the house empty, slowly redressed and shuffled back to his own home, absently showered and tucked himself into bed. 

    He and Dean hadn't had another incident since that day, and they hadn't even spoken about it, but Castiel would catch the man watching him whenever he took the garbage out or mowed the lawn. He would some times catch a glimpse of the golden glow in Dean's eyes as he watched. Castiel was going crazy after two weeks of it. Two weeks of those looks and the staring and of Castiel getting unbelievably turned on every time, and having to go take care of himself on that wolf dildo that he called _Dean_.   
  
    Castiel was antsy and he couldn't take it anymore. Clad in a bright red hoodie, he'd devised a plan to sneak out and go to Dean. The flaw in that plan, he found, was that his window was a lot more difficult to sneak out of than he’d expected. His room was on the second floor, and the roof ran under it, but once Castiel climbed out, he realized the roof was much more slanted than he'd anticipated. Ten minutes passed as he sat just under his window, clutching onto the ledge for dear life, trying to gather the courage to make it to the end of the roof and climb down the gutter pipe.  
  
    Two deep breaths and a count to ten later, Castiel was shuffling slowly down the roof. As he was starting his decent down the gutter pipe, Castiel heard a very ominous rustling noise. With his head whiping around to find the source, Castiel lost his handle on the pipe and suddenly the ground was rushing up the greet his back.  
  
    Castiel stayed there for a moment, sprawled out in the grass, thinking himself a crazy person. This was a terrible idea. Stealth was not one of his strong points.  
  
    The rustling sounded again, bringing Castiel back to himself and scrambling to sit up. He was a little banged up, with a pain running up his back, but he was otherwise alright. That was, until there were massive paws colliding with his chest, sending flat on his back once again, trying to regain steady breathing.  
  
    The creature – a wolf – was enormous. Dangerously sharp claws dug into Castiel's chest, making tears in the fabric of his hoodie. The wolf bent it's massive head, panting hot over Castiel's face. It had dusty brown, shaggy fur and yellow-green eyes that glowed in the light of the moon. Castiel knew those eyes. It was Dean.  
  
    “Uh... hi?” Castiel squeaked.  
  
    As silly as it sounded, Castiel could swear the wolf looked amused. And then there was a rough tongue licking over his face, over his lips and down his exposed neck, and Castiel closed his eyes. A small smile played on his lips.   
  
    Dean's weight was suddenly gone from Castiel's chest. Confused, Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean retreating away from his yard. He scrambled up off the ground and hastily ran to catch up with Dean's quick trot.   
“Where are you going?” Castiel thought maybe he'd done something wrong.  
  
    Dean just kept up his pace, so Castiel followed. They passed neighboring houses, and then left their street entirely, heading for the wooded area nearby. Castiel took in his surroundings as they made their way deeper into the trees. He couldn't see houses anymore, just moss and dirt and the decaying leaves of the mid autumn season. The trees were still full of color; beautiful yellow and red and orange hues.   
  
    He'd been so occupied with where he and Dean were going, that Castiel hadn't realized that Dean was disappeared. Castiel was alone in woods. Or so he thought. Just as panic was starting to set in, Castiel heard a noise to his left, like twigs snapping and crunching leaves. He turned to see Dean, in his full human (and completely naked) glory, emerging from a thicket of trees.   
  
    Well, he mostly human anyway. Castiel could Dean still had claws. His eyes still had that yellow glow, and they were brighter than they had been in his wolf form. Dean's mouth twisted into a devious smirk as Castiel looked him over.  
  
    “Hey there, little red riding hood.” Dean said, voice rough. “Off to grandma's house?”  
  
    Castiel looked down at himself and blushed. He'd worn the red hoodie on purpose. He thought it was clever.   
  
    “Don't you know you shouldn't wander the woods alone at night?” Dean said with a grin. He was stalking over to Castiel slowly, like he was approaching a timid animal. Like Castiel was prey. Castiel could see Dean's cock, obviously hard, thick and bobbing against his thigh as he walked, foreskin pulling back to reveal the head glistening in the moonlight that streamed between the trees. “There's a full moon tomorrow. You never know what kind of crazies you're gonna run into, Cas. Lotta people to take advantage of a pretty little thing like you.”  
  
    Castiel's mouth went dry. Dean seemed to have a weird spell on him. He couldn't find his voice and he couldn't take his eyes off the man. Castiel was achingly hard in his jeans, and he had been since he'd started sneaking out his window.  
  
    Dean stopped walking just in front of Castiel. “Ya know, it's not very smart to seek out a wolf this close to a full moon.” Dean said, so low it was almost a whisper. He ran a sharply clawed finger down the cloth of Castiel's hoodie before leaning in and whispering directly into Castiel's ear. “I want you to keep this on when I fuck you.”  
  
    Castiel shivered, and not from the slight autumn chill in the air.  
  
    Suddenly, Castiel was being herded backwards, nearly stumbling over roots and sticks, until his back collided roughly with a tree. Dean wasted no time before his lips were on Castiel's and his tongue was invading the boy's mouth like he was starved for it, drawing a startled moan.  
  
    Castiel's hands roamed Dean's naked torso, feeling the firm yet subtle muscle there, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. As Castiel's hands made their way down to Dean's thighs, the older man pulled away from Castiel's lips to gasp for air, panting like a dog.  
  
    “Fuck” Dean whispered. His eyes were heavy lidded, making him look drunk with lust.  
  
    Dean dug his claws into the meat of Castiel's hips and the younger man could feel them pierce the cloth of his clothing and create pricks of blood on his skin. That was what Castiel had been longing for. That was what he craved the most. Dean was rough with him. He left marks. For a week after that first time, Castiel was able to look in the mirror every day and see the evidence on his flesh in the form of healing scratches and bite marks. He could touch them and feel the tingle of Dean. He touched them every time he got himself off.  
  
    Dean's hands moved down to the younger man's jeans, popping the button. The sound of his zipper seemed deafening in the quiet of the trees and it made chest flutter in anticipation. Dean roughly shoved Castiel's jeans down just to above his knees. Castiel was never a fan of underwear, and this night was no exception. Dean manhandled him until the younger man's face was pressed to the tree and he was slightly bent at the hips, sticking his ass out and feeling the tingling bite of the chilly air. Dean traced the curve of Castiel's ass lightly with a claw and it tickled, making the younger man squirm, which earned him a sharp slap. Castiel yelped in surprise.  
  
    Castiel had been prepared. He's wanted this, and he made sure he was ready for it before he sought Dean out. The older man spread his cheeks, revealing the shiny silver plug Castiel had put in after he'd thoroughly prepped himself earlier. Castiel heard the older man's soft, breathy laughter behind him.  
  
    “What's this, Cas?” Dean asked as he started to push on the plug. Castiel gasped. “Were you expectin' somethin'?”  
  
    “'S been two weeks, D-” Dean twist the plug. “-eeen.” Castiel moaned. “Needed it. Needed you.”  
  
    Dean bent down to whisper in Castiel's ear. “All ya had to do was ask.”  
  
    without warning, Dean pulled out Castiel's plug, leaving the boy's hole empty and twitching in the cold air. Castiel whimpered.  
  
    Castiel needed it bad. He needed to feel Dean inside him. Needed to feel his body heat. Needed Dean filling him up and knotting him. Needed him to leave his marks. Castiel spit in his hand, reached back and took Dean's cock, giving it a few pumps before guiding it to his hole.  
  
    Castiel shifted slightly to look behind him at Dean. “My, what a big cock you have.” He said with a smirk.  
  
    Dean's deep laugh rumbled through the younger man. “All the better to fuck you with.”  
  
    And then Castiel was being breeched. The head of Dean's cock slipping in and Castiel sighed in relief. But it wasn't enough. Castiel wanted all of it, and he didn't want Dean's patience or gentleness. Castiel shoved back roughly, taking all of Dean to the hilt and making the older man shout in surprise.  
  
    “Holy shit, Cas.” Dean moaned. “F-fuck.”  
  
    Claws once again sank into Castiel's hips, holding him in place as Dean slowly pulling out and then roughly shoved back in as hard as he could. Castiel had to brace himself against the tree, blunt nail digging into the bark as Dean set a brutal pace, hips pistoning and claws digging in deeper. Castiel could feel the blood starting to trickle down his thighs. Dean was hitting the younger man's prostate on nearly every thrust, and Castiel could feel that familiar heat building in his gut. Like a wildfire spreading throughout his body.  
  
    “Fff-uck. Dean.” Castiel panted. “Want you to mark me.”  
  
    Castiel heard Dean moan at that, before there were teeth sinking into the back of Castiel's neck.  
  
    That sent Castiel over the edge. He was coming with a shout, spilling onto the tree he was holding on to. Dean fucked him through it, his hips starting to falter as Castiel's ass gripped him tight. His knot was starting to swell, and Castiel could feel it as Dean's pace slowed and he started to grind against Castiel's ass.  
  
    “Ffff-uck. Gonna fuckin' breed you like a bitch.” Dean was nearly breathless as he spoke.  
  
    “Do it.” Castiel whined.  
  
    With one final sharp thrust, Dean's knot penetrated Castiel. The younger man writhed under Dean's weight, grinding his ass against his pelvis and feeling that swollen knot pressing against his prostate and leaving Castiel feeling overstimulated in the best possible way. Castiel's actions pushed Dean over the edge and the older man was coming with a rough moan before biting into the back of Castiel's neck once more, rutting against the younger man through his orgasm.  
  
    Feeling sated and deliciously full, Castiel shifted to look back at Dean once the man released his neck. He gave the older man a tired smile and Dean returned it.


End file.
